Brotherly Love
by QueenBlue093
Summary: What happens when two guys find out the other is dating their sister? Will they come to terms with it or will one of them have his wyvern eat a certain mercenary? Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**I'm not going to do an awakening fic. I'm not going to do an awakening fic.** **I'm not going to do an awakening fic. **

**Shit…I just wrote an awakening fic.**

**For those of you who are reading my Way the Blade Turns fic this is obviously not the next chapter. It's coming I promise! But this story idea came to me while my younger brother was playing my awakening game and I just had to do it. He married Cherche in his play through (and of course we joke that his son is Batman!) and he had Chrom marry Olivia. Then came time for the future children to marry and he wanted his son to marry Lucina so he could be part of the royal family (yeah, his words). Then it came time for little Morgan and he couldn't decide who she would end up with and then this story came into my mind as to who she should be with. Honestly my brother doesn't like who I paired his daughter with but who cares.**

**This is a Gerome x Lucina and Morgan x Inigo and obviously implied Chrom x Olivia and MRobin x Cherche. Officially I don't really support any of these pairs although I guess I better support my brother's marriage. Just so you know I'm a fan of Henry x Olivia and Inigo x Lucina and everyone else I just sorta stick together. **

**Own no characters in this story although I feel like I need to add one of my own personal characters. Anyway read, enjoy, and review in that order.**

Brotherly Love

There were some days that the war against Valm was no different than the apocalyptic hellhole Gerome and the other children came from. But there were other days, like now, when the company had time to catch their breath and just enjoy the peace for the moment. Gerome still had his doubts whether they could seriously change their fate. Anytime they went into battle he often wonder if he'd have to bury one of his parents once it was over. But very slowly Gerome began to see a little hope for their future when they found his little sister, Morgan, who he thought was long gone.

His sister had disappeared shortly after his father did and Gerome had come to terms with Morgan being dead, now here she was alive and well. At first he kept his distance from her, not believing that it was really Morgan. She made it easy, almost…painfully easy. Morgan only had memories of their father, everything else…was forgotten. His own supposed sister treated him like a stranger. It wasn't like their parents who constantly tried to get him to open up (it was annoying to say the less but it showed him that they did care about him). Other than the occasional question about what she was like as a child Morgan left Gerome alone. His sister may be back but it felt like he had lost her once again.

It hurt worse than any injury he could obtain in battle having Morgan look at him like she didn't know him. Maybe that was why he started taking hits for her during fights. The real turning point in their relationship was when he found her passed out in front of his tent. The idiot tried to beat her head in with her tome in order to recover her memories (he found out later she tried to use a post to remember their mother). Ever since then the two of them have almost been inseparable trying to get Morgan's memories back in a non-violent way.

Minerva cried out bitterly bringing Gerome out of his thoughts. There was nothing worse than keeping a wyvern waiting for her food. Gerome quickly pulled the sack that held the lamb that was slaughtered for her meal and poured the bloody mess into the trough. Her eyes were filled with excitement at what she was about to devour and lunged her head in the trough.

"Sorry Minervykins, I guess I'm just distracted this morning," he apologized as he patted her scaly neck. The wyvern gave no notice to his apology and practically swallowed her whole breakfast whole. Ever since they came back in time Minerva has been eating everything like it was her last. It was certainly understandable since in the future there was barely enough to eat for her and Risen certainly weren't nutritious for a wyvern.

It took Minerva about three minutes to finish the lamb and Gerome proceeded to wipe her mouth when the wyvern suddenly lifted her head. Gerome looked behind him to see a rose haired young woman in an oversized dark coat bouncing toward the two of them.

"You're up earlier than usual Morgan," he said more to himself.

"Hi Gerome!" the woman yelled as she waved at him. She stopped in front of Minerva and gave her a big toothy grin. "Good morning Minerva."

Minerva nudged her nose next to her person in greeting. Gerome found himself smiling at the pair. Ever since they were kids Minerva has always been gentler around Morgan. He remembered fondly when they use to play on the wyvern.

"I know Minerva knows me but it still feels weird that I don't. Makes me think I can approach any wyvern and they'll be just as friendly," Morgan said to her brother.

"Don't do that," Gerome warned her as he imagined his little sister approaching a wild wyvern and losing a hand if she was lucky. Minerva gave her a warning growl that seemed to hold a little bit of jealousy in it.

Morgan just giggled at the wyvern and said, "Don't worry Minerva; you'll always be my favorite wyvern." This earned her another nuzzle from Minerva.

Gerome patted his sister's head. "Ready to head into town?" The two of them still tried to get her memory back but Gerome was really focused on just making memories the two of them could actually talk about.

But instead of Morgan's usual enthusiasm she just folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at him. "So now you have time for your adorable little sister?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. True he had been preoccupied with…other things, but it wasn't like he had totally been ignoring her. Was he?

His sister huffed at his question. "Oh please, don't act so innocent. I know that you and Lucina have been sneaking off in the middle of the night. You know father won't be too pleased to know the two of you are going off on your own in enemy territory just to suck on each other's face."

Gerome felt the heat rise up to his face; hopefully the mask would conceal any blushing. "H-how do know I was with Lucina?" He tried to sound as normal as possible. No one was supposed to know that he and Lucina were together, not even their parents (especially not Chrom). Their relationship was complicated to say the less; she was the princess and he was a commoner at best. The two of them weren't sure how well people would react if their relationship was made public so they're keeping it secret for now.

"I followed you, duh. Pretty impressive since I was able to keep up with a wyvern, I might add."

"You're determination is astounding," he sighed and sat down at the edge of the trough. It was creepy to know that his little sister had been spying on him. Now that it was mentioned they had been hearing something moving in the bushes when they were alone and he just passed it off as some animal. Suddenly a horrible realization came to him as he shot straight up feeling his face grow hotter. "You didn't follow us last night did you?"

"No, why? What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" Gerome said way to fast. _I most certainly am not about to tell my sister what we did. _He took a deep breath to calm down. He'd have to tell Lucina they've been found out when they met up tonight and that they'll have to be more careful when they snuck around. "Let's just change the subject. You ready or not?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go," she answered as she turned around to make her way toward the village.

The wyvern rider was about to follow his sister when he noticed a leaf sticking out of her light red hair. He pulled the foliage out of her hair that obviously hadn't been brushed. He felt the blush return to his face as he thought about what she must have been doing to get leaves in her hair. "I thought you didn't follow me last night." Gerome showed her the leaf he found and it was now her turn for her checks to turn the same color as her hair.

"I didn't," she defended. "I was following Inigo as he hits on girls."

He really needed to have a talk with her about spying on other people. "Why would you be following Inigo around?"

"I'm just making sure that none of the girls he flirts with try anything. Plus its funny watching him get turn down," Morgan giggled at the end. While Gerome could see that it might be enjoyable watching someone get rejected it can get old quick. He knew first hand because Inigo practically dragged him to the tavern to be his wingman. Gods, that night was awful. Lucina laughed hysterically when he told her where her brother took him the next day.

"Don't you have better things to do than hide in bushes and spy on people? What about studying tactics with father?" He suggested anything to keep her from following him and Lucina at night.

She shrugged. "I guess, but I feel like I sort of I owe Inigo since he's taken me on two dates."

_Do what!_ Morgan, his kid sister, went on a date…with Inigo? His protective brotherly instincts kicked in at the "d" word. It was made worse that her first date, one that she could remember, was with Inigo. It wasn't so much that he thought the mercenary would try anything with her (at least he hoped that was true) more like she was one of the very few that said yes to him. What would that say to her reputation? What if other guys thought she was the kind of girl to say "yes" to anything? He began picturing the worse. Gods! He was not about to let that happen!

"Hey Gerome, are you okay? I thought I was the sibling that spaced out," Morgan called out to him.

He snapped out of his horrible imagination. Placing both hands on Morgan's shoulders he asked her, "Why would you go out with Inigo?"

Morgan looked up at her brother surprised, "Well, I sorta felt bad for him. Plus…I guess I do kinda sorta like him." Her cheeks matched the same color as her hair.

That was it. He had to go have a little chat with his sweetheart's little brother. Gerome started walking away and Morgan called after him, "Hey! I thought we were going to town?"

"Change of plans. I'll be back soon," Gerome told her without stopping.

He heard his sister groan at his answer. "Fine, tell Lucina I said I hi. Preferably before you start sucking her tongue out!" She shouted after him. Gerome had to fight the temptation not to stomp back to Morgan and hit her in the head. Did she not understand the reason why he and Lucina were keeping their relationship a secret? But he kept on going ignoring his sister and hoping no one really heard her. It was the army's day off from fighting so most were using the morning to catch up on much needed sleep so his chances were good.

As the wyvern rider walked through the camp he noticed that there were very few up and about. It wasn't that early but he knew for a fact that Lucina would be up and at the training area (she had told him before that she didn't sleep well and neither did Gerome for that matter). He may not know where Inigo was but Lucina always kept track of her brother's whereabouts much like how he tried and failed to do the same with Morgan. His sister had more energy than he and Minerva combined.

So if he found Lucina than he was likely to find Inigo sooner rather than hunt through the entire camp for him.

Very soon he came to the training field to find only two people there. Both had navy hair and were sparing with wooden swords. Their weapons banged against each other in quick and fluid motions. _Well that was quick. _He expected tracking down the mercenary to take a little longer but here he's found both of the Exalt's children.

Gerome didn't dare interrupt Lucina and Inigo's dual mainly out fear that they could learn something that would save them in the upcoming battles. So he stood and watched.

It didn't take long. Lucina was a master with a sword so it didn't surprise Gerome to see her knock Inigo to the ground with one strong strike breaking his wooden sword in the process. The princess let her sword drop to her side and held her hand to help her brother up.

"You'd think I'd be able to beat my own sis at least once," Gerome heard Inigo say with a big grin on his face as Lucina pulled him back to his feet.

"Well maybe if you stopped using those fancy moves you might be able to," Lucina replied.

"Hey, I'll have you know those 'fancy moves' have saved my hide more times than I can count," Inigo defended in good humor.

"They might be good for dodging an attack but it leaves you way vulnerable when you have to block," Lucina said in all seriousness. She just happened to look up and see Gerome approaching them. "Oh, Gerome. How are you this morning?"

Thankfully Inigo turned around to just in time to miss the blush that appeared on his sister's face. Gerome felt a similar one forming when he thought about last night. "Hey there buddy," Inigo greeted. Now Gerome remembered why he was here in the first place. He needed to protect his sister from the philanderer.

"I need to speak with your brother," Gerome stated simply. He never stopped walking as grabbed a very startled Inigo by the collar and began dragging him away leaving Lucina very confused on the training field.

Gerome pulled Inigo all the way behind the weapon's tent despite his protest and finally released him. Inigo straightened his shirt and said, "Geez, if you wanted to go back to the tavern to pick up girls all you had to do was ask."

"Stay away from Morgan," Gerome just stated simply.

Inigo just blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're not going to use my sister as one of you conquests so just stay away from her," he warned again. But Inigo still just looked at him like he just spoke complete gibberish.

"So let me make sure I understand," Inigo said after a moment. "You don't want me flirting with your sister regardless of how she feels."

He knew Inigo was dense but he didn't think he was this slow. "Yes."

Again there was a brief moment and Gerome wondered if he understood him saying 'don't flirt'. Suddenly Inigo just exploded. "You goddess damn hypocrite!"

Caught completely off guard by Inigo's sudden change in mood Gerome had trouble responding. "W-what are you talking about?"

"So it's perfectly fine for you to make out with my sister but I can't even take Morgan on a harmless date?" Inigo rebuked clearly angered.

"How the hell do you know about me and Lucina?" Gerome asked. He could sort of see how Morgan found out; if there was something she wanted to know she wouldn't stop no matter what. Then again Inigo could be pretty persistent otherwise he never would have dragged him to the tavern that night.

"Oh please, the two of you weren't being that sneaky. I followed you," Inigo explained.

This was just perfect, now two people knew about them. They had been so careful when they snuck out of the camp. But then his mind wondered back to last night and he was sure he remembered hearing something in the brush. With heat rising to his face Gerome asked the mercenary, "You didn't tail us last night, did you?"

Inigo suddenly looked pale, "What'd you do?" Gerome couldn't get his words out. "Gods…there's an image I'll never get out of my head..." Inigo muttered and began to shake his head of the image he mentally formed.

"Dose anyone else know?" Gerome found himself asking.

Inigo actually began counting off on his fingers. "Obviously Laurent knows, Yarne smelled you scent on Lucina, Owen thinks he knows your secret but he's way off, Severa thinks it's disgusting the two of are off in the woods doing gods know what…after what you didn't say I have to agree," Inigo narrowed his eyes at Gerome before adding, "and yes I tagged along with Morgan to see what the two of you were up to."

He had more names but Gerome interrupted him wanting to know if one certain individual knew about him and Lucina. "Dose Chrom know?"

"Have you recently lost any limbs or blood because of him?"

"No."

"Then I think its safe to say he doesn't yet. I love my father dearly but he can be pretty slow on things like these. Do ever plan on telling him you're courting his daughter."

"I haven't planned my escape route-I mean! I haven't planned what I'm going to say to him yet," Gerome fumbled. Gerome didn't really know Chrom to well in the future but he knew he was very protective of Lucina. How would he react if he found out he was with is daughter? Gerome found himself wondering that question a lot.

After hearing about all the people who knew about their relationship Gerome was sure that his own father knew too. Robin was probably trying to avoid the whole awkward father son talk just like he was so more than likely that was reason he hadn't said anything. Hopefully Gerome could avoid that talk altogether.

"Of all the girls in the world you had to pick my sister," Inigo mumbled.

"I could say the same thing," Gerome rebuked. "It's bad enough that you flirt with every girl you see but you actually made Morgan start to like you."

Inigo started going red in the face, "Morgan…likes me?"

_Oh shit_. Gerome realized his blunder too late. Inigo had no idea of Morgan's feelings toward him. When he saw Inigo grin he asked him, "Do you like Morgan?"

He looked like he was just asked to dance in front the whole army. "W-well…she certainly is a…interesting person. She's smart, funny, pretty adorable-"

"Just get to the point," Gerome barked.

"Fine! Yes, I like you're sister!" Inigo declared.

The two of them stared at each other. "So we like each other's sister," Gerome said.

"Yeah."

"And you're not going to stay away from Morgan are you?"

"Not while you're with Lucina."

So here they were. Two guys courting the other's sister. Gerome still didn't like the idea of Morgan with Inigo (or any guy really) but as much as it pained him to mentally admit it Inigo was right calling him a hypocrite. Honestly he didn't think it'd bother Inigo that much. "Look, I've lost Morgan once and don't want to go through that again," Gerome explained. Then his tone turned darker, "So if I so much as catch you flirting with any girls while you're with my sister or hurt her anyway I _will_ feed you to Minerva."

The threat seemed to work because the mercenary looked scared. "Y-yeah…But if you make Lucina cry, even in the slightest, I'll…well I don't know what can be worse than being eaten by a wyvern but I assure you you'll be sorry for hurting her."

So the two men walked away from one another to return to their sisters. Gerome was late enough with his trip to town with Morgan and no doubt the young traction was never going to shut up about him and Lucina. Neither of them was happy that their sisters were dating someone but that was just the role as a brother. Whether they're younger or older they'll still worry and make sure no one ever hurts them but essentially they would all have to live their lives. That was just their brotherly love.


End file.
